


Three Times +1 Henwook Kissed Over the Holidays

by cinnappo



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnappo/pseuds/cinnappo
Summary: Korea and Canada have their differences in holidays, but kisses are universal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete and utter nonsense i'm so sorry

three times + 1 that henwook kissed at the holidays

 

_i. chuseok_ 


 

“Do you have to go?” Henry whined, sitting cross-legged on the bed while Ryeowook packed. “I thought that Chuseok was a holiday where your family gathers in your hometown.”

 

“Usually, it is,” said Ryeowook, eyeing two different shirts and mentally contemplating whether he had room in his luggage. “But my parents are getting older, and I wanted to surprise them with a trip this year. It’s only going to be a couple of days, you big weenie.”

 

Henry flopped back dramatically and buried his face with a pillow. “But that’s _three whole days_ that we have off! We never get days off at the same time!” Deep down he knew he was being petulant, but since this was the first Chuseok that Super Junior got off in a long time, he’d been hoping… well, it didn’t matter now, he supposed.

 

Stuffing the last garment in the suitcase and zipping it, Ryeowook chuckled before moving to the bed. “You really ought to check your planner more often.” Henry moved the pillow from his face, curiosity piqued, but Ryeowook didn’t elaborate. Instead, he moved forward to press a light kiss to Henry’s lips.

 

“I’ll call you when we land in Bali, okay? I love you.” He winked as he pulled away, leaving Henry baffled. Henry barely managed to get upright as Ryeowook carried his suitcase out the door – no, he pretty much sashayed with a swing of his hip.

 

“Wait—what?” Henry shouted after him. He was answered with the front door lock chiming at him. Perplexed, Henry racked his brain for where he left his planner. When was the last time he checked that thing, anyway? He mostly relied on his phone and managers to keep him organized…

 

After rummaging a bit, he found the planner sitting right on top in the junk drawer of his desk, with a little ribbon sticking out the top. He flipped it open, and sure enough, in Ryeowook’s handwriting, the weekend before the second Monday in October was penned out.

 

“Henry’s Thanksgiving~” Ryeowook had written. “To Canada!” Henry’s heart did a funny little leap. He immediately pulled his phone out and texted Ryeowook, “How did you manage that??”

 

Ryeowook’s reply came in seconds. “Secret! I’ll never tell~”

 

_ii. thanksgiving_ 


 

“Tanksgibing,” Ryeowook said, for probably the hundredth time. “ _Tanksgibing_. Ugh, I give up, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to say it right.” He slouched in his seat, picking at his sleeves as Henry drove them through the streets of Toronto.

 

“I think it’s cute,” said Henry. “Your English is always cute. And your pronunciation isn’t even that bad. Donghae-hyung on the other hand…” He faked a shudder, grinning when he succeeded in getting a giggle out of Ryeowook. “Seriously, you’re fine.”

 

“You don’t think your family will mind that I’ll barely be able to talk to them?”

 

At this, Henry barked out a laugh. “Are you kidding me? Ryeowook, my family _adores_ you. English or no English, I fully expect my mother to have formally adopted you by the time we leave. Only, I hope not, because that’d be weird, dating my adopted brother.”

 

That got Ryeowook laughing for real, and it made Henry laugh along with him. By the time they pulled up in front of Henry’s parents’ house, Ryeowook was wiping tears from his eyes.

 

“Hey.”

 

Ryeowook looked over to see a warm and comforting smile on Henry’s face. Henry reached over and took Ryeowook’s hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze. “This means a lot to me, that you organized this. And I know you’re nervous, spending a holiday with my family. But I want you to know that you’re the best, and I love you for it.”

 

He leaned across the center console and gave Ryeowook a kiss that spoke the words he couldn’t find. From the way Ryeowook smiled into it, he could hazard a guess that Ryeowook got what he meant anyway. He never was good with words.

 

“Now let’s go stuff our faces and watch embarrassing home videos, huh?”

 

Ryeowook nodded. “Because seeing you in diapers is about the only part of you I haven’t seen!”

 

_iii. christmas_

 

They knew that there was a cultural gap, between how Christmas was celebrated. In Korea, it being “just” a couple’s holiday, Ryeowook wasn’t expecting to come home on Christmas Eve to find the house lit only by the warm glow of the lights on a Christmas tree that wasn’t there when he left in the morning. It smelled of warm food, spiced apple and something he couldn’t place.

 

“Henry?”

 

“In here!”

 

Ryeowook toed off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen, curiosity making him almost hesitant to see what waited for him. His jaw almost dropped when he saw a veritable feast spread out on the kitchen island, and Henry standing by with a small green and red bow on his head. The same gentle Christmas lights had been strung along the ceiling and they twinkled down, giving the illusion of starlight.

 

“Henry, what is this?” Ryeowook said, his voice tinged in awe.

 

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Henry replied. “I wanted to celebrate with you, the way we do back home. When the most important thing is being with the ones you love most.”

 

Ryeowook could have melted right there. He crossed the kitchen in two strides, closing the gap between them and throwing his arms around Henry’s neck. He held Henry tight, burying his face in his neck.

 

“I have an actual gift for you, too, under the tree,” Henry murmured in his ear. Ryeowook burst out with a watery laugh, pulling back so he could meet Henry’s gaze.

 

“I think I like this present better. Can I unwrap it first?”

 

Henry grinned from ear to ear. “The food will get cold.”

 

“It can wait.”

 

(“Henry?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What is that thing you’ve put up on every doorway in the house?”

 

“It’s mistletoe! If you get caught standing underneath it with someone else you have to kiss them.”

 

“Oh, okay. Just… don’t tell that to any of the others. I think Sa Eun might get jealous if Sungmin has to kiss anyone but her.”

 

“…”

 

“…what?”

 

“We’re standing under it. The mistletoe.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So get over here and kiss me.”

 

“Your Christmas traditions are weird. I don’t need an excuse to kiss you.”)

 

_+1: new year’s eve_

 

There was probably entirely too much alcohol involved whenever the group got together to celebrate the new year, but Henry didn’t care. Most of the others were too drunk to remember the shenanigans of the night anyway.

 

Which made it all the more acceptable, in his mind, to literally sweep Ryeowook off his feet at the stroke of midnight, swing him around in a grandiose circle, and pull him in for a kiss.

 

The others catcalled, which he expected. Ryeowook certainly didn’t mind the audience, not pulling away until he’d been thoroughly kissed. It was an excellent way to greet the new year: red-faced and grinning, but most importantly, together.


End file.
